


Хаос между нами

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Мини R—NC-21 [2]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, Брюс — еще не Бэтмен, Джокер под прикрытием старательно играет роль лучшего в мире психолога, и внимание: не делайте как Брюс, нарушение (псевдо)клятвы Гиппократа, не пейте при приеме препаратов, панические атаки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Брюс раньше никогда не приходил к доктору Флеку вне рабочего времени, но сейчас настал такой момент.АУ: Брюс — еще не Бэтмен, Джокер под прикрытием старательно играет роль лучшего в мире психолога.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Series: Мини R—NC-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634005
Kudos: 10





	Хаос между нами

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: [Jenny. Ien](https://ficbook.net/authors/198694)

Прежде чем зайти, Брюс постучался.

Вечер был поздний, и рабочее время давно закончилось, но доктор Флек сам говорил, что он может позвонить или прийти в любой момент. Даже поделился ключами от квартиры. 

«Я тебе доверяю, Брюс, — проникновенно произнес он, вложив связку в руку. — И ты доверься мне».

И Брюс верил.

Со своих пятнадцати лет он ходил к бесчисленному количеству психологов: равнодушных, старательно растравляющих душевные раны, говоривших жестокую и обидную правду. В восемнадцать он попал к доктору Флеку — да так и остался под его попечением. Ни с кем другим ему не было так комфортно.

Ни с кем другим не хотелось делиться всем, что происходило в его жизни.

И все же сегодня он в первый раз решился прийти к нему в нерабочее время. Но ему и правда было нужно. Пришлось миновать чертов парад чертовых клоунов, устроивших сегодня шествие, больше напоминавшее хаос в чистом виде, и сердце колотилось в груди так, будто вот-вот собиралось пробить клетку ребер. Руки вспотели и дрожали, да и колени словно обмякли: он с трудом переставлял ноги.

— Кто там? — раздался из другой комнаты голос.

— Это я, доктор Флек, — голос от пережитого панического ужаса хрипел, да и дышать получалось с трудом. — Простите, но я…

Он не смог договорить. Попытался вдохнуть — не вышло, и страх липким потом покрыл спину. Брюс схватился рукой за косяк — перед глазами плыло.

— Ох, мой мальчик, — послышалось через пелену в ушах, а затем его обхватили за плечи. — Ну, тихо. Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности, я рядом. Дыши.

Брюс был бы рад — да не мог.

Он наклонил голову — перед глазами уже потемнело, и видеть не удавалось. С трудом осознал, что на подбородок легли пальцы, надавили, заставляя открыть рот, а следом к его губам прижались. Воздух наконец-то прошел в легкие с чужим выдохом, и стало хоть чуть-чуть, но легче.

Понемногу, с помощью доктора Флека, он сумел восстановить дыхание. Отстранился и против воли обнял себя за плечи — из раскрытого окна слышался гул толпы, звуки выстрелов, треск пламени.

— Подожди секунду, — попросил доктор Флек.

Брюс прождал десять — и тот вернулся в коридор, а шум с улицы стих.

— Пойдем в гостиную, — доктор Флек махнул рукой, приглашая идти за собой. Брюс прошел следом и почти обессиленно опустился в кресло, с трудом сдерживая желание обнять себя за колени. — Чай? Кофе? Газировку? Может, пива?

— Вы же говорили, мне нельзя пить, — на автомате поправил Брюс.

— В исключительных случаях — можно, — улыбнулся доктор. — Ну так что?

— Пива, — покорно согласился Брюс.

Он знал, что доктор Флек не причинит ему вреда, и если он говорит, что от банки пива ничего не случится — значит, так и будет.

Тот вновь исчез за дверью, затем вернулся — с бокалом светлого пенного. Брюс принял его из рук и сделал жадный глоток. Жар страха внутри от прохладного пива будто бы чуть-чуть сбавил обороты, и стало еще легче.

Выглядело как спасение, и Брюс залпом выпил почти половину.

— Ну-ну, — мягко сказал доктор Флек. — Полегче, иначе быстро запьянеешь.

Брюс глубоко вдохнул, кивнул и сделал еще один глоток. Честно пообещал себе больше не глушить так и с сомнением поставил бокал на стол.

— Ты из-за беспорядков пришел, да? — проницательно спросил доктор Флек — и похлопал рядом с собой по дивану.

Брюс послушно пересел, позволил себя обнять и устроил голову на плече у доктора. Стало еще легче, еще проще. Он прикрыл глаза и признался:

— Из-за них.

— Что ты чувствуешь? — поинтересовался доктор Флек. Брюс ощутил невесомое прикосновение губ к затылку — настолько легкое, что задумался, а не померещилось ли ему.

— Мне страшно.

— Потому что такой же клоун убил твоих родителей?

— Да.

— И ты боишься, что это повторится и с тобой?

— И не только со мной, — пробормотал Брюс. Теперь, в объятиях теплых и надежных рук, он почувствовал неловкость за собственный припадок и собственный страх. Здесь и сейчас ему ничего не угрожало, и отчего-то изнутри поднималась неуместная бравада.

— С кем еще?

Вопрос был опасный, но доктор Флек ему доверял — а значит, и он должен верить ему.

— С вами.

Над ухом послышался смешок, и на мгновение Брюсу стало обидно.

— Не смейтесь надо мной.

— Я не смеюсь. Я просто немного удивлен.

Брюс вздохнул. По правде, сейчас лучше всего было встать и уйти — и искать себе нового психолога, потому что по тону доктора Флека было ясно, что тот понял, что он имел ввиду. Лечащим врачам запрещено заводить отношения с пациентами, это Брюс успел вызнать еще давно.

— Извините, — пробормотал он. Встать и уйти было выше его сил.

— Не извиняйся. Хочешь, открою тебе секрет?

Брюс кивнул и не удержался — все-таки прижался к нему покрепче.

— Клоуны ничего не сделают ни тебе, ни мне.

— Но они… — попытался возразить Брюс, но в следующий миг ладонь легла на его рот, заставляя замолчать.

— Мне жаль говорить это, Брюс, но твои родители сами спровоцировали тот инцидент. И подумай сам: клоун убил их, но не тебя. А знаешь, почему? Ты им ничего плохого не делал, ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Брюс хмыкнул.

— Если что-то и произойдет, то это будет несчастным случаем. С такой же вероятностью ты можешь попасть под автобус, разбиться в аварии, потерпеть авиакрушение или упасть и сломать шею. Но скажи мне — ты же не боишься переходить дороги или летать на самолетах?

Брюс покачал головой.

— Вот и клоунов не бойся. Они славные ребята.

Брюс мотнул головой и все-таки возразил:

— Они устраивают хаос и разрушение.

— Мы все появились из хаоса и развиваемся с помощью разрушений. Взять, например, секс — крайне неупорядоченное действо, и единственное, что в нем можно с натяжкой предсказать — это то, что обоим партнерам в итоге будет хорошо. Все остальное — лотерея. Хаос в чистом виде.

Брюс не сразу осознал, что при этих словах доктор Флек нежно поглаживал его шею. Он шел против правил — но это был приятный бунт.

— Или вот мы с тобой, — продолжил доктор Флек, и одна рука переместилась Брюсу на бедро. — По всем правилам я сейчас не должен с тобой разговаривать, а тем более строить такие теплые отношения. Ты хочешь следовать правилам, Брюс? Или тебе нравится этот хаос между нами?

— Нравится, — признался Брюс.

— Вот и славно.

Щелкнула зажигалка, и Брюс открыл глаза: доктор Флек закурил, выдохнул дым в потолок, задрав голову. Явно думал о чем-то. Может, размышлял о том, разрушить ли оставшиеся правила приличий и нарушить врачебную этику, или оставить все как есть? Черт его знает.

— Будешь? — буднично спросил доктор Флек и протянул ему сигарету, зажатую между пальцев.

Брюс вместо ответа обхватил ее губами и сделал затяжку. Расстояние между фильтром и пальцами оказалось ничтожным, и он задел их.

Выдохнул дым, закашлялся и хрипло произнес:

— В Японии это считается поцелуем.

— Да?

— Я читал.

Доктор Флек затянулся сам и с нарочитой неловкостью похлопал его по бедру:

— А про японские хэппи-энды читал?

— Когда все умирают?

— Ага.

— Это сложно назвать хэппи-эндом.

— Ну а это, — доктор Флек поднял руку с сигаретой, — сложно назвать поцелуем. Давай лучше по-американски. Будет честнее.

Брюс посмотрел ему в глаза, не зная толком, что и думать. Это был намек? Или его так отшили?

Доктор Флек же затушил сигарету, не отводя взгляда, и взял его лицо в свои ладони.

И поцеловал.

Этот поцелуй не был похож на их привычную практику, когда доктор Флек помогал ему дышать во время панических атак. Он был интимнее, нежнее, не таким обезличенным; чувственным, горьким от привкуса табака и приятным. Брюс заполошно вздохнул и сделал то, что хотел — обхватил доктора Флека за талию, притянул к себе и углубил поцелуй.

Сколько времени прошло так — несколько секунд или минуты — он не знал. Зато когда доктор Флек отстранился, Брюс осознал две вещи: дыхание оказалось сбитым, а стояк упирался в брюки.

Он чуть приподнял уголки губ, когда доктор Флек задумчиво погладил его по бедру, и потянулся к тому — снять растянутую домашнюю худи. Доктор Флек не возражал: покорно поднял руки, приподнялся, когда Брюс стащил с него штаны. 

Под одеждой пряталось худое тело: впалый живот, выпирающие ребра. Брюс смотрел — и неожиданно для себя не мог оторвать взгляд. Наверное, это было не очень-то прилично, но они, кажется, потеряли последние рамки еще на поцелуе.

— Так и будешь сидеть? — поддел доктор Флек.

Брюс тряхнул головой и потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке. Руки до странности тряслись, и справиться с застежкой не получалось.

Поверх его ладоней легли чужие. Помогли расстегнуться, огладили торс, стянули брюки.

Только избавившсь от одежды, Брюс наконец-то смог отпустить себя.

Он опрокинул доктора Флека — или стоило называть его Артуром, раз уж они так далеко зашли? — на диван и навис сверху. Почувствовал, как жилистые руки обхватили шею, и утянул Артура в поцелуй, тесно прижавшись. Потерся о бедро, куснул губу и на секунду отстранился, чтобы оставить на шее засос.

Артур в ответ вскинул бедра и тихо застонал.

Такой результат — такая отзывчивость — воодушевляли, и Брюс с утроенным рвением принялся покрывать шею поцелуями и укусами. Лизнул кадык, прошелся губами по часто бьющейся жилке, перешел ниже и втянул в рот сосок. Стоило прихватить его зубами, как Артур выгнулся в спине, и стояк от этого стал еще тверже.

Артур исследовал его сознание все это время, а теперь настал черед Брюса — исследовать его тело. Он сел, провел кончиками пальцев от груди к поджавшемуся животу, ими же легко и невесомо очертил член. Обхватил его ладонью и двинул кулаком на пробу — Артур снова вскинул бедра, почти вбиваясь в руку.

От этого на губах сама собой расцвела улыбка — редкий гость в последние годы.

Так и продолжая дрочить, Брюс подхватил одной рукой Артура под колено и заставил согнуть ногу. Провел ладонью по бедру, подбираясь к заднице, огладил и ее, слегка ущипнул — Артур вздрогнул — и мягко коснулся пальцами ложбинки между ягодицами. Очертил дырку, осторожно надавил.

Тугая и узкая.

От одной только мысли, что он, похоже, будет у Артура первым, Брюс будто бы пьянел.

Сейчас очень не хватало смазки, но вряд ли они бы нашли ее сейчас впопыхах: по Артуру было видно, что он почти не соображал от переизбытка ощущений. Поэтому пришлось действовать с тем, что было: облизать палец, обильно смочив слюной, и осторожно протолкнуть, не переставая двигать кулаком на члене.

Глаза Артура в этот момент широко раскрылись, и Брюс на секунду застыл — но не услышал просьбы прекратить. Он постарался действовать мягко, и протолкнул палец еще чуть-чуть, на фалангу, и дальше. Мышцы туго обтягивали костяшки; Брюс толкнулся снова и аккуратно согнул палец.

Добившись нужного эффекта, добавил еще один.

Артур всхлипнул и сам насадился на них.

Улыбка Брюса стала еще шире. Он чуть ускорил темп, ритмично трахая Артура пальцами и двигая рукой на его члене в унисон. Добавил третий, развел их как мог широко, снова соединил, вогнал, вытащил, снова вогнал — пока не почувствовал, что растянул достаточно.

И все же на секунду замялся, хотя стояло уже настолько сильно, что хотелось плюнуть на осторожность.

— Я не боюсь боли, — успокоил его Артур — с какими-то новыми, тягучими, почти певучими интонациями. — Давай, Брюс.

Он получил разрешение и, подхватив Артура под колени, приставил головку к дырке и толкнулся в нее. Член входил с трудом, и в голове помутнело от приятной тесноты. Такой узкий — и нетронутый. Удивительно.

— Может, я только тебя и ждал? — с едва уловимой насмешливостью произнес Артур.

Брюс сказал это вслух? А не все ли равно? Он всегда был перед Артуром как на ладони, и от случайно вырвавшихся слов ничего не изменилось. Поэтому вместо ответа Брюс двинул бедрами — резко и грубо, как хотел и как мечтал.

Артур приподнялся на локтях и откинул голову, открывая беззащитное горло.

От этого сорвало крышу окончательно.

Брюс трахал его быстро и жестко, выбивая воздух из легких, до белых пятен перед собственными глазами. Сжимал пальцы на бедрах так, что потом наверняка останутся синяки, сжимал зубы так, что сводило челюсти.

Пока наконец не почувствовал удовольствие, накатывающее волнами.

Артур, словно почуял, сжался на нем и быстро дернул рукой — но Брюс успел раньше, накрыл ладонью его член и жестко провел несколько раз, пока белесые пятна спермы не осели на животе.

Только после этого он вытащил член и пересел, расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана и довольно вздохнул.

И почувствовал, как Артур устроил голову у него на коленях.

— Доволен? — едва не промурлыкал он. Брюс посмотрел на него: на лице играла довольная улыбка.

А затем Артур повернул голову и невесомо коснулся губами обмякающего члена.

От этого почему-то сдавило в груди так, что стало трудно дышать. Брюс растерянно моргнул, все-таки заставил себя втянуть воздух и осторожно погладил Артура по волосам.

Тот словно этого и ждал — потому что тут же легко поднялся на ноги.

— Душ — справа по коридору, — проинструктировал он. — Если надумаешь остаться — хорошо, но мне скоро уходить.

— Да? — растерянно спросил Брюс. — А куда?

— Это, — Артур обернулся через плечо и подмигнул, — мой маленький секрет. Будешь хорошо себя вести — расскажу.

— Хорошо — это как сегодня?

Да, он не смог удержаться — но Артур в ответ заливисто расхохотался, молча кивнул и исчез на кухне.

Кто знает, может ему нужно было время, чтобы переварить то, что произошло между ними.

Брюс усмехнулся и направился в коридор.

Уже стоя под душем, он решил для себя: пожалуй, он действительно останется на ночь. И, пока Артура не будет — осмотрит всю его квартиру и найдет каждый маленький грязный секрет, который она прячет.

В конце концов, доктор Флек знает его слишком хорошо.

А значит, он тоже имеет право узнать Артура получше.


End file.
